What Christmas is really About
by RayneNyght22
Summary: Marik sees Christmas as a useless waste of time. Until Malik drags him to his sister's house. Now Marik has to deal with a hyper Malik and Odion who he hates. Hopefully he survives the day.


**Hey all. In the spirit of christmas here's another cute one shot of what christmas is like for Malik and Marik. please enjoy. Cute fluff!**

 **I don't own Yugioh or the characters**

Marik sat at the table eating his breakfast and reading when Malik came running in. "Why aren't you getting dressed!?"

Marik looked at his way too hyper boyfriend. "Dressed for what?"

"For christmas of course!" Malik said

Marik rolled his eyes and looked back to his book. "I don't celebrate christmas. Its a useless holiday and just another day of the year."

"What? Really?" Malik asked.

"Yes really. Now chill out and have breakfast." Marik said.

"Oh come on Mar! Christmas is one of the best days of the year!" Malik tried to pull him up.

Marik wasn't budging. "What is the big deal about christmas?"

"Wait do you really not know about christmas?" Malik sat down across from his lover.

"Its a day centered around presents." Marik said.

"No. Its a day you get see all your family and have the best time ever! Its a day when all your friends come over and goof around and eat too much and tire themselves out. Its amazing!" Malik said.

"Sorry I just don't see it." Marik shrugged.

"Well you will." Malik said standing.

"Yeah? And why is that?" Marik asked.

"Because we're going to my sister's today. Get dressed. Odion will be there too so dress nice." Malik said.

"What? No!" Marik said.

"Yes. Its christmas and you always spend christmas with family." Malik said.

"Then you go. They're your family not mine." Marik said.

"Marik go get dressed. You are just as much my family as they are. I want you there too. Now."

Marik looked at his lover. There was pure determination in his eyes. Sighing marik closed his book and stood. "Fine."

Malik smiled. "Thank you." Malik smiled and went off somewhere marik had no clue where.

An hour later malik was practically dragging him up the walkway to Ishizu's house. Marik was not looking forward to this at all. He and Odion had never gotten along. He hated the idea of being stuck in the same house let alone room with him for hours on end.

Malik knocked on the door and Marik groaned when Odion answered it.

"Oh hey Malik." Odion smiled at his younger brother then the smile fell and traded in for a scowl when he looked at Marik. "Marik."

"Odion." Marik said back.

"Not today guys. Its christmas." Malik pouted.

"Fine." Odion said.

"Fine." Marik said.

Odion stepped aside and let them in. Malik went right to his sister and hugged her. "Merry Christmas sister."

"Merry christmas little brother." Ishizu hugged back

"I managed to drag Marik here." Malik said.

"Oh I bet that was fun." Ishizu said.

"Yeah." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Well you got him here. Mind helping in the kitchen?" Ishizu asked.

"Sure." Malik nodded. "Marik i'm going to help my sister. I'll be back in a bit."

"Wait you're leaving me in here with Odion alone?" Marik asked.

"Marik its christmas. Be nice. Or at least civil. For me." Malik said. "Please?"

"Fine. You're lucky i love you." Marik said.

"Thank you." Malik kissed him before going to the kitchen.

Marik sat down. He felt completely out of place. He wished he'd at least brought his book. Now he was stuck staring at a blank tv with Odion sitting as far away from him as possible doing the same.

It felt like hours had passed before Malik finally came out. He couldn't be more happy.

"Talkative much?" Malik said sarcastically.

"You I have nothing to say to him." Marik said as he pulled Malik onto his lap. He held him close. "I love you."

"We're not going home yet." Malik said.

Marik groaned. "it was worth a shot."

"Marik this is a day to spend time with family. Even if you don't like them. Will you at least try? For me?" Malik asked.

"Fine. But only for you." Marik said.

Malik kissed him. "Thanks. How about you two watch tv? Here's the remote. Watch something good."

"Alright." Marik said as Malik went back to the kitchen. At least he had something to focus on. He put on a movie and sat watching it.

Soon dinner was ready and they sat down to eat. Marik sat between Malik and Ishizu. Odion cut the ham and passed it around. It wasn't till he saw Malik smiling that he knew it. This was christmas. Christmas was spending time with family even if you didn't always get along. It was making the ones you love happy even if it didn't make you happy because you got happy seeing them smile.

"Malik." Marik said.

"Yeah?" Malik asked around a mouth full of food.

"I love you. Merry Christmas." Marik said.

Malik got the biggest and brightest smile Marik had ever seen and said. "I love you too."

 **EEEEEPP! Gotta love fluff! Hope you enjoyed please review!**


End file.
